


XXXmas Club

by LennyLemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Filthy, Fluff, Group Sex, Humor, Light BDSM, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Sarcasm, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm
Summary: Доктор Рен с супругой тихо и скромно отмечают первое семейное Рождество за просмотром хорошего, доброго кино.Работа написана для фестиваля #адвент_рейлоСиквел к работе "Издержки производства"
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux/Jessika Pava/Paige Tico/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1. В которой Лея принимает участие в чём-то, сама не зная чём

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Издержки производства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496695) by [LennyLemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm). 



> Посвящение:  
> Всем рейлошникам, организаторам, авторам, артерам, переводчикам, мастерам и косплеерам фестиваля #адвент_рейло
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Работа написана на рождественский фестиваль #адвент_рейло ❄️, организованный группой "Орден Кайло Рена" https://vk.com/orderkyloren  
> За прекрасную эстетику спасибо админам группы ♥️ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ep1e3ihW4AAL0dv?format=jpg&name=900x900
> 
> Для праздничной атмосферы 🎄:  
> Blink-182 - Not Another Christmas Song  
> Love to Sing - He Has A Red Red Coat
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика

— Если б только твоя мать всё это видела, — миссис Рен многозначительно разводит руками, кивая в сторону праздничного стола, заставленного разноцветными картонными коробками готовой еды, которые несколько минут назад ей передал курьер.  
— Что ж, — улыбается Кайло, — как хорошо, что она этого не видит.  
— Она всегда может подглядеть, — прыскает Рей, подходя чуть ближе к супругу, расслаблено развалившемуся на диване, — не забывай.  
— Думаешь, — Доктор Рен давится имбирным лимонадом, забрызгивая розоватой жидкостью салатовый свитер с оленями, — Лея обладает сверхспособностью сквозного видения через несколько городских районов?  
— Я всё ещё не уверена, — пожимает плечами миссис Рен, — что здесь не установлены камеры после её последнего визита.

Кайло, растерянный, пытается отряхнуть свитер рукой, отчего капли, рассыпавшиеся по поверхности шерстяной ткани, начинают впитываться, делая её влажной. _«Он, откровенно говоря, и сам не уверен. С этими родственничками вообще довольно сложно быть в чём-то уверенным»._ Будто в доказательство его мыслей телефон, лежащий на всё том же диване по левую руку, издаёт протяжный звук.

— Лея, — Доктор скептически закатывает глаза и поджимает губы. — Даже отвечать не буду. Ну сколько можно? Шестой раз за час!  
— Никакого такта, — Рей присаживается на край дивана рядом с ним, укладывая ладонь на слегка намокшую ткань свитера.  
— Я вообще-то тут болею, — продолжает возмущаться Кайло, озвучивая официальную версию их с женой отсутствия на рождественском ужине в родительском доме.  
— Весь исстрадался, — качает головой миссис Рен, продвигая ладонь чуть ниже по его животу, к резинке свитера.  
— Мне, может, вообще покой нужен, — хмурится Доктор, с досадой накрывая продолжающий трезвонить телефон декоративной подушкой.  
— Разве? — прохладные пальцы жены дотрагиваются до его руки, ловко выхватывая почти допитую бутылку лимонада. — А мне кажется, тебе требуется нечто совершенно другое.

Она аккуратно ставит стекло на ковёр, нахально забираясь другой ладонью под свитер.

— Дааааа? — с вопросительной интонацией тянет Кайло, моментально принимая правила игры. — И что же именно?  
— Нуууу, — миссис Рен слегка облизывает нижнюю губу, поглядывая на супруга исподлобья, — как насчёт рождественского кекса?  
— Кекса? — Доктор Рен непонимающе хмурится, оборачиваясь на до сих пор не накрытый стол. — Мы вроде не заказывали.  
— Испечём сейчас, — Рей слегка наклоняется к нему и отодвигает босой ногой бутылку лимонада ещё дальше. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
— Ты ж не готовишь, — честно говоря, он несказанно удивлён столь внезапному порыву жены заняться выпечкой.

Миссис Рен раздражённо выдыхает, сдувая с лица чёлку, и смотрит на него совершенно непроницаемым взглядом. _«Да что опять не так?»_

— Силы небесные! — восклицает она, качая головой. — Время идёт, а ты всё такой же непрошибаемый, Доктор!  
— Я болею, — растерянно напоминает Кайло, шмыгая носом для пущей доказательности своих слов.

Рей ничего не отвечает, забираясь пальцами под ткань.

 _«Боже, кажется, он реально тупой».  
_  
Олени, вышитые на свитере, смотрят на него снизу вверх своими плюшевыми глазами то ли с одобрением, то ли с завистью, когда жена опускается на колени, всё же сшибая впопыхах многострадальную бутылку лимонада. Остатки шипящей жидкости забрызгивают белоснежный ворс ковра.

— Нам потребуется уборка, — замечает он, пропуская между пальцев прядь растрёпанных волос.  
— Это лишь начало банкета, — хмыкает Рей, отодвигая рукой резинку боксеров, — который обещает растянуться на все рождественские каникулы.

 _«Он не против, совершенно не против, вот только бы…»  
_  
Телефон, накрытый подушкой, вновь издаёт раздражающий звук. Видимо, Лея, осознавшая тщетность своих попыток дозвониться, решила начать третировать их сообщениями. Кайло закатывает глаза, пытаясь хоть на минуту отвлечься от мыслей о надоедливых родственниках.

— Да твою мать! — шипит Рей, слегка склоняя голову набок. — Это когда-нибудь закончится или нет?  
— Не думаю, — выдыхает Доктор, — она так и не ознакомилась со значением понятия _«личное пространство».  
_  
Миссис Рен ничего не отвечает, склоняясь ниже, и аккуратно проводит языком по налившейся кровью головке. Кайло охает, вжимаясь задницей в бархатную обивку дивана. Телефон вновь дребезжит, напоминая о себе.

— Мда, — Рей отстраняется, закатывая глаза, — а я уж было думала, что знаю о сексе втроём всё или почти всё, но нет.  
— А я уж было думал, что успешно прошёл разрешение Эдипова комплекса. Трёхспальная кровать _«Лея с нами»_ , — хихикает Доктор, притягивая жену к себе.  
— Об этом бы тебе лучше Армитаж рассказал, — усмехается миссис Рен.  
— Армитаж сейчас больше показывает, чем рассказывает, — парирует Кайло. — Так сказать, перешёл от теории к практике.  
— Стоп, — шикает на него Рей, — кажется, мы отвлеклись.

_«Кажется…»_

Она пододвигается на коленях к дивану ещё ближе и кладёт руку на член, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, стон Кайло тонет в очередном дребезжании телефона.

— Выключи ты его! — шипит Рей, глубоко вздыхая.  
— Если я его выключу, — Доктор почти рычит, — она решит, что мне совсем плохо и притащится сюда!

— На беззвучный поставь, — советует жена, — дел-то.

Кайло согласно кивает, просовывая руку под подушку и выуживая многострадальный аппарат, который тут же отзывается протяжным звоном.

— Опять?  
— Не опять, а снова, — он уже, кажется, готов захреначить проклятый телефон об стену вдребезги. — Ладно, пока мы перед ней не отчитаемся, она не перестанет.  
— Не забудь изобразить жалобный голос, — давится смешком Рей.

 _«Разговаривать с матерью, испытывая болезненное напряжение между ног, кажется ему не совсем правильным, но, как говорится, хули тут поделаешь?»  
_  
— Да-кхе, Лея-кхе, что случи-кх-лось?

Кайло не уверен, что получается достаточно правдоподобно, но его мысли сейчас явно заняты не разыгрыванием трагикомедии перед Леей.

— Боже мой, дорогой, у тебя всё хорошо? — доносится из трубки обеспокоенный голос матери. — Ты не отвечал мне целых тридцать шесть минут!  
— И семнадцать секунд, — иронизирует Доктор нарочито хриплым голосом.  
— Тем более! — кричит в трубку Лея, явно иронии не оценившая. — Вам что-нибудь привезти из еды, лекарств? Я могу приехать.

_«Только, блять, не это»._

— Ничего-кхе не надо-кх! — Доктор вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения и переводит удивлённый взгляд на жену. — Рей, что ты де…

Та лишь нагло ухмыляется и повторяет действие, массируя тонкими пальцами основание возбуждённого члена и поглаживая языком головку.

— Что она делает? Что она делает?! — доносится из трубки обеспокоенный голос Леи. — Скажи ей, что Ибупрофен тебе нельзя! У тебя аллергия! Только Парацетамол или Найз!

 _«Будто бы он, блять, прожив тридцать с лишним лет на этом свете, до сих пор не в курсе того, что ему можно, а что нельзя»._ Миссис Рен тем временем одаривает его лукавым взглядом снизу вверх и спускается ниже, погружая член в рот.

— Рей, не….  
— Рей! — вторит ему возмущённый голос Леи, который, вероятно, слышат уже все соседи, — не давай ему Ибупрофен, слышишь!

_«Бог ты мой, да ебал я этот ваш фен вообще»._

Жена то ли давится, то ли издаёт смешок, обхватывая головку горлом.

— Чёрт-кх-кхе! — Доктор вновь закашливается, на сей раз уже непроизвольно.  
— Кайло! — вновь вспыхивает Лея в трубке. — Ты какие слова вообще говоришь в святой праздник!

Её громогласный голос доносится до него уже сквозь туман возбуждения.

— Мне пора, надо ещё… — лопочет он, вяло оправдываясь, когда Рей, с усилием сжимая член губами, начинает плавное движение вверх.  
— Может, я всё же приеду?! — не унимается Лея. — Ты должен соблюдать постельный режим.  
— Нееееет! — его голос звучит чуть громче, нежели того требует диалог.  
— Да что там у вас происходит?!  
— Ни-че-го! — прерывисто сообщает Доктор, наблюдая за тем, как жена с громким звуком наконец высвобождает его, чтобы вдохнуть, и облизывает раскрасневшиеся губы.  
— Насколько плохо ты себя чувствуешь? — голос матери звучит чуть мягче.

Рей вновь склоняется над его пахом и слизывает смазку с пунцовой головки, нежно поглаживая рукой яички.

— Плоооооооо… ой, то есть хорошоооооо… очень хорошо, просто великолепно, — он уже слабо соображает, что вообще несёт. — Рей…  
— Да чем вы там занимаетесь? — вновь начинает допрос Лея. — Надеюсь, ты не встаёшь с постели?

_«Ну, я-то, может, и не встаю»._

— Готовим, — он отвечает первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Ааааа, — одобрительно выдыхает мать. — Что готовите?  
— Кекс, — Кайло кажется, что он готов провалиться сквозь землю.

Миссис Рен вновь насаживается на него горлом, создавая почти невыносимое давление.

— Ай!  
— Что такое? — Лея спохватывается моментально. — Всё в порядке? Ты обжёгся? Ударился?  
— Всё хорошо! — ему требуется максимальная степень самообладания, чтобы не отправить мать по тому адресу, который тоже наверняка _«нельзя произносить в этот святой праздник»_. — Всё хорошо, Лея, честно.  
— Помни, что противовоспалительные нельзя мешать с алкоголем, — доносится до него ещё одно _«бесценное»_ наставление.  
— Да помню я, помню, — он уже почти хрипит, потому что миссис Рен как назло ускоряет темп, освобождая его и вновь погружая в себя почти целиком.  
— Может, — щебечет в трубке Лея, — мы всё же приедем. Я лекарства привезу, поужинаем вместе.  
— Нет, — Кайло пытается правдоподобно изобразись зевок, — я устал. Уже засыпаю.

За что получает от жены возмущённый взгляд и ощутимый шлепок по коленке.

— Да я же…  
— Ну я приеду, — продолжает мать, — подушечку поправлю, подарок оставлю и уеду. Еды привезу.  
— Лея! — окончательно закипает Доктор. — Помнишь, ты намекала, что желаешь понянчить внуков? Ну как намекала? Говорила. Прямым текстом. Раз двести.  
— Помню, — оживляется та, — а что? Хорошие новости?  
— Так вот, — шипит он. — Если ты сейчас же не закончишь нас доставать, никаких внуков не жди. Никогда! Вообще!  
— Какие страшные вещи, — охает мать, — ты говоришь в этот святой праздник.

Кайло закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосчитать до десяти. Не выходит, потому что на _«трёх»_ миссис Рен как-то по-особенному задевает его языком. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы подавить стон.

— Ладно, — нехотя соглашается Лея, — завтра утром заглянем к вам с Ханом.

_«Ох, нет!»_

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Доктор.

_«А куда деваться-то?»_

— Счастливого Рождества, мама!  
— И тебе, дорогой!

Короткие гудки в трубке, символизирующие окончание этого бессмысленного и беспощадного диалога, даруют несказанное успокоение внутри. А вот напряжение в паху лишь возрастает, поскольку вошедшая в раж супруга вновь вычерчивает языком влажную дорожку от головки до яиц.

— Ты специально? — Доктор расслабляется, отправляя резким движением телефон на другой конец дивана.  
— Ну разумеется, — ехидно подмигивает миссис Рен, ненадолго отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Нас больше не побеспокоят.

Рей усмехается, вновь цепляя головку губами. _«Да он и сам не слишком уверен в своём обещании»._ Она кладёт его руку себе на затылок, позволяя слегка вмешаться в процесс.

— Такое Рождество, — шепчет Кайло, — мне нравится куда больше отклеившейся бороды Люка, выступающего в роли Санты уже несколько десятилетий.  
— Я буду твоим Сантой, — шутливо отзывается Рей, вновь слегка отстраняясь, — только моя борода скорее всего будет не отклеиваться, а стекать.

Доктор нервно хихикает, наклоняясь и целуя её в макушку:

— Пожалуй, хватит разговоров на сегодня.

Рей согласно кивает, облизывая головку и помогая себе рукой. Кайло аккуратно направляет, тяжело дыша. Достаточно лишь нескольких рваных движений, чтобы он с хрипом излился в податливый рот, сжимая вспотевшей ладонью выбившуюся из причёски прядь волос.

— Теперь, — ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы отдышаться, — моя очередь.

Он подхватывает жену, затаскивая на диван.

— Только после ужина, — качает головой миссис Рен. — Иначе твоя мать почувствует вот этим вот своим _«шестым чувством»_ , что сыночка голодный, и визит последует незамедлительно.

***

— Ты всё же забрызгал мне свитер! — возмущается Рей, разглядывая разводы на кирпично-красной ткани. — Его связала твоя мать, между прочим!  
— Может считать это моим ответом на свою дурацкую гиперопеку, — язвит Кайло.  
— Да, — кивает Рей, — тройничок вышел так себе, мягко скажем.  
— Надеюсь, — вздыхает Доктор, натягивая домашние брюки, — она не приедет хотя бы числа до двадцать седьмого.  
— Но это не точно, — парирует миссис Рен, задумчиво оттирая пятна влажными салфетками. — И это она ещё не знает, что у нас еда заказная.  
— Узнала бы, — морщится Кайло, — была б уже тут вместе с пятью салатниками.

— Может, — предлагает Рей, уплетая утку по-пекински, — посмотрим что-нибудь пока?  
— «Один дома»? — скептически интересуется Доктор, старательно пережёвывая ролл.  
— Или «не один»? — ехидно замечает Рей, улыбаясь.  
— В смысле? — он пытается припомнить фильм с подобным названием, но не выходит.  
— Что насчёт того, чтобы оценить актёрский талант Армитажа?  
— О боже! — рис разлетается по всему столу, попадая даже в бокалы с шампанским. — Он же мой друг!  
— Почему нет? — пожимает плечами миссис Рен.  
— Но я не хочу смотреть на член своего друга в Сочельник! — закатывает глаза Доктор. — А кто с ним из девочек?  
— На девочек хочешь посмотреть? — миссис Рен откладывает палочки, резко меняясь в лице. — Так и знала!  
— Нет, — Доктор довыплёвывает остатки риса и со скоростью реакции, сравнимой с лучшими гонщиками мира, на всякий случай тянется к ножу, чтобы тот не был использован против него, как ему уже не раз угрожали в этой квартире. — Что ты? Что ты? Конечно же на член друга, какие тут могут быть разговоры?  
— Вот и хорошо, — цедит сквозь плотно сжатые губы Рей, забирая ноутбук с передвижного столика.  
— Так кто там с ним из _«девочек»_? — осторожно интересуется Кайло ещё раз.  
— Все, — подмигивает Рей. — Роуз, Кайдел, Пейдж, Джессика.

 _«Ладно хоть Финна не задействовали,_ — усмехается про себя Доктор, наблюдая за тем, как жена открывает вкладку Порнхаба, — _хотя его Дэмерон не отпустил наверное»._

Рей что-то вбивает в строке поиска, даже не пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Ты уже смотрела, что ли? — интересуется Кайло.  
— Нуууу, — задумчиво тянет она, — только отрывки. Но тебе понравится, гарантирую.

Она несколько раз нажимает на трекпад и поворачивается к мужу:

— Закрой глаза, — повелевает миссис Рен, — откроешь, когда я скажу.  
— Ладноооо, — слегка растеряно соглашается Доктор, на всякий случай ощупывая нож, чтобы удостовериться, что тот всё ещё в его руке.

Судя по звукам, Рей ещё несколько раз нажимает на какие-то клавиши, поворачивает ноутбук и пододвигает стул, чтобы присесть рядом.

— Открывай!

Кайло повинуется, обнаруживая перед собой на экране примотанного к какому-то столу разноцветными гирляндами Армитажа с приклеенной бородой, облачённого лишь в полосатые гетры и красную шапку с белым помпоном.

— Ах ты ж ёбаный ты ж нахуй! — непроизвольно выдыхает Доктор, сглатывая.

Голос Леи где-то в черепной коробке осуждающе шепчет о том, что вот такие-то слова уж точно _«не стоит произносить в этот святой праздник»._  
_______  
 _История состоит из двух частей. Вторая глава выйдет на праздниках, ибо автор слегка задерживается в предновогодней суете._


	2. Глава 2. В которой Доктор Рен героически спасает Рождество от рыжего Гринча

Камера удаляется, и в просторную комнату, украшенную в традиционном рождественском стиле, забегают четыре эльфийки в коротких юбках из красной плюшевой ткани и с каким-то странным гримом на ушах, который, видимо, и должен указывать на их принадлежность к сказочному виду. Под париками с белыми косами Кайло безошибочно узнаёт Роуз, Пейдж, Кайдел и Джессику. Эльфийки переглядываются между собой, наигранно хихикают и на цыпочках подкрадываются к столу с разных сторон.

— Многообещающее начало, — не слишком членораздельно произносит Доктор, уплетая Филадельфию.  
— Не отвлекайся, — советует Рей, с ехидной ухмылкой посасывая карамельную трость со вкусом корицы и имбиря. — Будешь?  
— Чуть позже, — Кайло кивком головы указывает на тарелку, переполненную кусками утки и роллами.

Тем временем на экране эльфийки облепляют Санту со всех сторон, перешёптываясь друг с другом и перемигиваясь. Пейдж поднимает вверх указательный палец, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и на придуманном языке что-то сообщает остальным девушкам, те воодушевлённо кивают и улыбаются. _«Нифига,_ — отмечает про себя Доктор, — _как всё продумано»._

Армитаж лежит неподвижно, выглядывая хитрыми глазами из-за белой ваты, прилепленной к его лицу. Джессика слегка наклоняется, достаёт из-под стола большой мешок из холщовой ткани, перевязанный сверху красным бантом, и ставит его на стол, хитро улыбаясь. Роуз дёргает за ленту и кивает остальным девочкам, очевидно призывая их подойти поближе. Далее происходит нечто совершенно неожиданное, по мнению Кайло, потому что эльфийки, забывая о своём пленнике, начинают увлечённо играть в «камень-ножницы-бумага».

— Что, блять, происходит? — Кайло поворачивается к Рей, окидывая её удивлённым взглядом.  
— Да ты смотри-смотри, не отвлекайся, — советует та. — Ну что? Ощутил прилив рождественского настроения, Доктор?  
— Нуууу, — со скепсисом в голосе тянет он, — пока не особо. Ёлочки не хватает.  
— Будет тебе и _«ёлочка»_ , — прыскает Рей, закашливаясь и поспешно вынимая трость изо рта.  
— Надеюсь, с шариками?  
— И _«шарики»_ тоже будут.

Кайло цепляет палочками ещё один ролл и, запихивая его в рот, давится, понимая, что именно за _«ёлочка_ » и какие-такие _«шарики»_ скорее всего имеются ввиду. _«Бедный-бедный Санта!»_

Тем временем Кайдел, одержавшая победу в соревновании эльфиек, первой погружает руку в мешок, нащупывает что-то внутри и, не глядя, достаёт увесистых размеров рождественскую трость, в несколько раз крупнее той, что сейчас увлечённо посасывает Рей.

— Артхаус какой-то, — бубнит себе под нос Доктор, тщательно пережёвывая рис.  
— Скинь ссылку Лее, — прыскает Рей, — слышала, она любит эту нишу.  
— Опасаюсь, — Кайло делает нарочито серьёзное лицо, — что тогда она точно приедет, чтобы вломить нам пиздюлей за то, чем мы занимаемся _«в этот святой праздник»_.

Кайдел настолько аппетитно облизывает леденец на экране, что Доктор непроизвольно тянет руку к корзинке со сладостями, стоящей чуть поодаль на столе, и вынимает оттуда трость с яблочным вкусом, забывая о полной тарелке еды перед собой.

— Вкусно? — Рей многозначительно подмигивает.  
— Очень!

Камера вновь приближается к распластанному телу Армитажа, когда Кайдел вытаскивает леденец изо рта и запрыгивает на стол так, что и без того короткая юбочка задирается, обнажая стройное бедро. Хакс следит за всем происходящим с неподдельным интересом. Белокурая эльфийка ещё несколько раз театрально водит языком по леденцу, глядя в камеру, после чего подносит его к заднице Санты и с ухмылкой оборачивается к Роуз, которая также запрыгивает на стол и обхватывает узкой ладонью член Армитажа, кивая подруге. Кайдел осторожным движением пальцев разводит мужские ягодицы и, обильно смочив трость слюной, прислоняет её к заднему проходу пленника.

— Аааааааа! — Доктор закашливается, выплёвывая леденец и нутром ощущая, как непроизвольно сжимается его собственный сфинктер. — Какого?!  
— С Рождеством, милый, — щурится Рей, поднимая со скатерти упавшую трость. — Будешь?  
— Нет, — Кайло мотает головой, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Нет уж. Спасибо. Ешьте сами.

На экране Кайдел уже удаётся погрузить леденец в Санту практически наполовину, пока Роуз старательно стимулирует член рукой. Хакс издаёт протяжный полувизг-полустон, и Пейдж, стоящая чуть поодаль, срывает с него красную шапку и запихивает в приоткрытый рот так, что наружу остаётся торчать один лишь меховой помпон.

— Кажется, — хрипит Доктор, — я больше никогда не смогу нормально взять в рот рождественскую трость.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — отмахивается от него Рей и снова подмигивает, — а если не в рот?

Кайло лишь мотает головой, инстинктивно сжимая ягодицы, на всякий случай отодвигается поближе к стене вместе со стулом и, чтобы отвлечься, вновь перемещает своё внимание на тарелку с едой. _«Нет, а мало ли? В конце концов, в нём ещё свежи воспоминания о том здоровенном страпоне, что обитает где-то в недрах шкафа его жены».  
_  
— Пиздец, — констатирует он, когда трость оказывается погружена в Санту, у которого, кажется, вот-вот глаза уже вылезут из орбит, почти до сгиба. — Нет, ну ты ж посмотри, как они его! — Доктор Рен давится одним из роллов с копчёным угрём, вглядываясь в экран, где разворачивается сие действо. — Армитаж продолжает расширять мои представления о возможностях человеческого тела.  
— Чудо рождественское! — пожимает плечами его супруга, протягивая руку к клавиатуре, чтобы уменьшить звук на несколько пунктов.

« _А то, того и гляди, прекрасные эльфийки в компании рыжеволосого Санты с пушистым помпоном во рту обеспечат «мэрри кристмас» заодно и всем соседям»._

— Надеюсь, она там хотя бы не настоящая… — задумчиво шепчет Доктор.  
— Вряд ли, — качает головой Рей, — иначе б жопа слиплась.

_«Да лучше б уже слиплась, и они больше на всё это бы не смотрели»._

Джессика тем временем погружает руку в мешок и достаёт оттуда какой-то зелёный агрегат, перемигиваясь с Пейдж.

 _«Оп! А вот теперь, кажется, и «ёлочка» подъехала».  
_  
— Какое же Рождество без ёлочки?! — мечтательно тянет Рей, будто читая его мысли, и пододвигает собственный стул поближе к нему.

 _«Вот именно так оно всё и происходит,_ — ехидничает в его голове голос Армитажа. — _Сначала ты связываешь свою жизнь с порнозвездой, а потом, однажды, в Сочельник, обнаруживаешь ёлку у себя в жопе!»_

— Ничего святого! — хрипит Кайло, придвигаясь уже почти к самой стене.  
— Ты говоришь, как твоя мать, — парирует миссис Рен.

И Доктор, едва ли не впервые в жизни, готов согласиться с Леей. _«Чёртов рыжий извращенец — это долбаный Гринч, который навсегда испортил ему Рождество, опошлив всю атрибутику!»_ Кайдел спрыгивает со стола вместе с тростью, и оператор приближает камеру к многострадальной заднице Хакса, вероятно, демонстрируя зрителям то самое место, в котором они все благополучно окажутся в грядущем году. Доктор зажмуривается на несколько секунд, надеясь, что картинка на экране сменится. _«Всё же «очко товарища» это не совсем тот контент, который он желал бы лицезреть в Сочельник. Но с Рей разве можно поспорить?»_ Он совершает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, успокаиваясь, а когда вновь открывает глаза, на экране Пейдж уже вовсю орудует _«ёлочкой»_ в заднице Санты. _«Правильно,_ — качает головой Доктор. — _В жопу это ваше Рождество!»_

— Дальше что? — деловито интересуется он у жены. — Подарочная бумага? Гирлянда? Может, дождик в конечном итоге?  
— Неее, — прыскает Рей. — Дождик решили для Нового года приберечь, думаю.

Три остальные эльфийки по очереди стимулируют набухший член Санты, пока Пейдж, сидя на столе между мужских ног, покрытых плотной рыжей растительностью, вводит в него звенья _«ёлочки»_ одно за другим. Хакс, кажется, уже находится в полубессознательном состоянии и громко и нечленораздельно мычит сквозь шапку, которой до сих пор занят его рот. Роуз слегка ослабляет провод гирлянды, которая фиксирует пленника, и накидывает его на член, оборачивая вокруг основания.

— Это для того, чтобы брызги шампанского не полетели слишком рано, — злорадно ухмыляясь, замечает Рей.

Кайло вжимается в стену, продолжая пристально смотреть в экран ноутбука. _«Господи! Да как он вообще живёт с этой женщиной?!»_ Рука самопроизвольно тянется к прохладной бутылке розового брюта, стоящей на столе, Доктор, подносит её к губам и делает залпом несколько глотков. _«Нет, трезвым он всю эту вакханалию точно не досмотрит»._ Следующей к мешку подходит Джессика и выуживает из него нить с серебристыми анальными шариками. _«Ох, как празднично»,_ — Кайло закатывает глаза и делает ещё один глоток шампанского.

— Да что ты так нервничаешь, — отвлекается на него Рей. — Успокойся, Доктор.  
— Действительно, — огрызается он. — И чего это я нервничаю? Не каждый день, знаешь ли, наблюдаю за тем, как моим друзьям _«ёлочку»_ в задницу запихивают вместе с _«шариками»_.  
— Угомонись, — она успокаивающим жестом кладёт ладонь на его колено. — Не тебе же. Хотяяяяяя…

Доктор всё же впечатывается щекой в шершавые обои их гостиной, умоляя Вселенную о том, чтоб его жена просто шутила. _«Но кто ж её, блять, знает-то? Ну, а мало ли?»_

На экране тонкая женская рука ловко запихивает шарики в задницу Санты, у которого нет сил уже даже мычать. Веки плотно сжаты, борода почти отклеилась от вспотевшего лица, помпон весь пропитался слюной, рыжие волосы на голове слиплись, а член, к которому оператор время от времени приближает камеру, налился и пульсирует так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнет. Последней из эльфиек к мешку подходит Роуз и достаёт из него какой-то странный предмет изогнутой формы.

— Что это? — Кайло щурится, пристально вглядываясь в экран, но никак не может понять.  
— Приглядись внимательней, — хихикает Рей.  
— Без понятия, — разводит он руками, ещё раз очерчивая взглядом контуры предмета, который держит в руках Роуз, ожидающая, пока Джессика закончит своё грязное дело.  
— Сапожок, — Рей уже откровенно угорает, — это же рождественский сапожок!

Доктор всё же не выдерживает.

— Да ну его, — он вскакивает с места, едва не переворачивая стол, — в жопу!  
— Нууу, — едва сдерживая хохот, тянет Рей, — собственно говоря, именно туда он сейчас и отправится!  
— А может, — он жалобно смотрит на жену, — не надо. С меня хватит, честное слово!  
— Да там недолго осталось, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Посмотри на него, он уже почти всё.  
— И я, откровенно говоря, тоже, — выдыхает Кайло, хватаясь за бутылку шампанского. — Правда, дорогая, давай без сапожка. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
— Какой ты впечатлительный, — язвит она, нажимая на _«стоп»_ , — ладно, досмотрим в Новый год.

 _«Как Новый год встретишь…_ — припоминает Доктор расхожее выражение. — _Но сейчас лучше об этом не думать»._

— Выпьем? — Рей осторожно забирает из его руки бутылку шампанского.  
— Пожалуй, — согласно кивает Кайло.

Брют как и всегда слишком быстро ударяет в голову.

— Кажется, — он чувствует, что все ужасы этого Сочельника постепенно начинают его отпускать, — я тебе кое-что задолжал.  
— Разве? — Рей приподнимает бровь в удивлении.  
— Что-то, что обещал тебе после застолья.  
— Ах, да, — она расцветает и игриво закидывает ногу на ногу, преподнося бокал с искрящейся жидкостью к губам. — Это твоё рождественское желание?  
— Пожалуй, да.  
— Ай, — её подхватывают на руки почти сразу, как только она ставит бокал на стол, — я же чуть не облилась!

Кайло осторожно опускает жену на диван и присаживается рядом, поспешно стягивая с неё тёмно-синие пижамные штаны с белыми медведями.

— Не торопись, — Рей кладёт руки ему на плечи и притягивает к себе.  
— Честно говоря, — вздыхает Доктор. — Хочу позабыть весь этот кошмар.

Миссис Рен понимающе кивает и помогает ему стянуть с себя красные кружевные трусики, которые тут же отправляются на ковёр к белым медведям. Кайло разводит руками её колени и наклоняется, дотрагиваясь губами до внутренней стороны бедра. Она протягивает руку и цепляется пальцами за воротник его свитера, требуя этим жестом опуститься ниже, что он и делает, покрывая поцелуями нежную кожу бёдер.

— Думаешь, — она усмехается, — мы ещё можем спасти это Рождество?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает он плечами, — но попробовать-то стоит.

Он осторожно, но требовательно дотрагивается пальцами до клитора, отчего миссис Рен начинает ёрзать на диване и тихо охает:

— Ладно, такие подарки мне нравятся.  
— Всяко лучше сапожка в жопе, — парирует Кайло.

Рей было открывает рот, чтобы что-то съязвить, но не успевает, потому что муж осторожно погружает в неё палец и, приблизившись лицом, дотрагивается языком до клитора.

— Оххх, Доктор! — шепчет она, отцепляя пальцы, впивавшиеся в воротник свитера, и дотрагиваясь ладонью до его растрепавшихся волос.  
— Хорошо? — интересуется Кайло, слегка отстраняясь.

Её рука с силой прижимает его обратно к промежности, поэтому ответа и не требуется. Когда он вводит второй палец, Рей, уже совершенно ничего не стесняясь — _хотя когда это она чего-то стеснялась?_ — подмахивает, выгибая поясницу.

— Чёрт, Доктор!  
— Не ругайся, Рождество всё же!

 _«Нет! Нет! Только не это! Главное, хотя бы сейчас не думать о матери!»_ Кайло аккуратно двигает пальцами внутри, ощущая, как из неё сочится влага. Рей уже почти вдавливает в себя его лицо, заставляя ускорить темп.

 _«Кажется, это Рождество всё же испорчено не безнадёжно»._ Он инстинктивно водит языком по складкам, цепляет губами клитор, даже не задумываясь о собственных хаотичных действиях. Её реакция подсказывает, что он на верном пути.

— Чёрт! — она вновь выругивается.

Обивка дивана под ней вымокла почти насквозь, а самому Доктору кажется, что если он не доведёт жену до оргазма в ближайшие несколько десятков секунд, то ему натурально сломают шею, настолько сильно она в него вцепилась. Он надавливает языком на клитор, ускоряя движения пальцами, и Рей вздрагивает в его руках, несколько раз судорожно сокращаясь, и ослабляет хватку.

— Подарок принят? — интересуется он, облизывая губы в тот самый момент, когда где-то рядом раздаётся раздражающий звук телефона.  
— Принят, — согласно выдыхает Рей, пытаясь собрать рукой разметавшиеся по обивке волосы.  
— Кто бы это мог быть? — тянет Кайло, с раздражением поглядывая в сторону телефона.

 _«Он, разумеется, ни секунды не сомневается в личности того, кто столь упорно ему названивает в Сочельник за несколько минут до полуночи».  
_  
— Да, Лея, — отвечает он на звонок, вновь пытаясь изобразить охрипший голос. — Что на сей раз?  
— Ну как вы там, мои дорогие? — щебечет в трубке мать.  
— Замечательно, — Доктор скептически закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Рей всё же поднимается с дивана и соблазнительно нагибается, чтобы взять одежду с ковра.  
— Чем занимались? — вопрос как и всегда задан не в бровь, а в глаз.  
— Кино смотрели.

_«Ну, а что такого? Зато почти правда»._

— Да? — оживляется Лея. — А что за фильм? Хороший?  
— Очень хороший.  
— Семейный?

Рей давится смешком, натягивая штаны под неодобрительным взглядом мужа.

— Даааа, — задумчиво тянет Кайло, — можно и так сказать.  
— А название? — никак не унимается мать.  
— С Рождеством, Лея, — хрипит Доктор в трубку, поглядывая на стрелки часов, висящих на стене над накрытым столом.  
— С Рождеством, дорогие, — добродушно отвечает та перед тем, как Кайло нажимает на отбой.

— Ещё шампанского? — интересуется Рей, поднимая бутылку со стола.  
— Да, — согласно кивает Кайло, отправляя телефон обратно на диван. — Вот и Рождество, которое едва не украл долбаный рыжий Гринч.  
— Но ты мешал ему, как мог, герой! — смеётся миссис Рен, обновляя брют в бокалах.

Когда часы на стене бьют полночь, Доктор, прижимаясь к губам жены, думает о том, что при должном рвении и упорстве Рождество можно вытащить даже из самой глубокой задницы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, автор немного задержался, но, как говорится, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Всех поздравляю с прошедшими и грядущими праздниками, и желаю весёлого и продуктивного 2021го года🎄❄️♥️
> 
> Для атмосферы: Love to Sing - He Has A Red Red Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Желаю всем весёлых предновогодних дней и надеюсь, что смогу немного поднять вам настроение этой работой ❄️🎄Автор в курсе, что пропал, пишет на ЗФБ, но не смог не поучаствовать в этом фестивале. Надеюсь, нам всем удастся распрощаться с этим сумасшедшим годом множеством рейлошных историй)  
> Сделала фестивальный сборник, чтоб ничего не потерялось https://ficbook.net/collections/17603332
> 
> Для атмосферы: Blink-182 - Not Another Christmas Song  
> Потрясающая эстетика от Ордена ❄️♥️: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ep1e3ihW4AAL0dv?format=jpg&name=900x900


End file.
